


share my love between you both

by InsolitaParvaPuella



Series: Kinktober 2019 [30]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coffee, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Kinktober 2019, Kissing, Love, M/M, Multi, OT4, Oral Sex, POV Multiple, Polyamory, Post-Canon, The Perineum, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, everyone is bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsolitaParvaPuella/pseuds/InsolitaParvaPuella
Summary: In which the truth gets out and Sylvain, Felix, Mercedes, and Annette have a lovely night.





	share my love between you both

**Author's Note:**

> with apologies for the relationship tagging, this fic is a goddamn nightmare to tag relationships for. here's your heads up that sylvain&annette and felix&mercedes aren't in romantic love with each other, but they do engage in some sex stuff with each other during their long night of sexy. so if that's a no-go, feel free to head out. you won't hurt my feelings. there also might be unrealistic boners. i dunno. but that's a fic thing, i don't think i need to apologise for it.
> 
> also this might just be the most wildly self-indulgent thing i've ever written. at least an ashe gangbang just means i like seeing ashe get some (which, yup.). this is a very specific polycule i invented because i cannot choose between sylvain/felix&annette/mercedes or sylvain/mercedes&annette/felix (you may have noticed all four of those ships appeared previously in my kinktober entries, and this is the last kinktober entry that isn't a request).
> 
> also since i missed a day and didn't manage to double-up, we're getting some kinktober in november. yes, that feels weird for me, too. but i will have 31 fics in my series, damnit.
> 
> day 30 pairing: sylvain/mercedes/annette/felix  
day 30 kink: group sex

When the truth finally came out Sylvain just laughed. He laughed himself sick on Felix’s chaise while Mercedes’ eyes grew wet and bright and Annette’s jaw dropped. 

At first Sylvain told only Mercedes, when they were first engaged. He adored her, he would never abandon her or betray their love, but he loved Felix (recently married to Annette) with equal fervour. She wasn’t Felix’s replacement now that he was out of reach, but he understood if she didn’t want to be bound to someone who couldn’t love only her. But, in a miracle Sylvain thought only happened in the church’s morality plays, Mercedes confessed a similar split in her heart. She loved both him and Annette with her full heart, and if he could accept those feelings she would be happy to marry him.

They were wed and spent their first year married growing to know each other better and frequently visiting their dear friends in House Fraldarius. After a year, it was obvious to Sylvain that they couldn’t continue on, ignoring half their feelings. Sylvain thought it would be simplest to simply invite the other couple into their bed. Nobility had done far stranger things than that before, and if they were rejected then it would be an awkward thing that would eventually drift into the past, no harm done.

Mercedes had different plans. After Sylvain’s proposition, she opened her heart to Annette, confessing affections she had held since their days in Garreg Mach. And then the truth, as it was wont to do, came out. Annette’s heart held both Felix and Mercedes dearest, and Felix gave Sylvain a serious nod that he understood as though those feelings were words on a page. The wonderful absurdity of it all had sent Sylvain laughing until his stomach ached and Felix scolded him for being so obnoxious. 

Over dinner they had conversed freely, with higher spirits than ever. The air between them was filled with energy. The truth was out and everything was better, so that was a tension released. And now there was the much more exciting tension over what they were going to do next.

There was sparkling wine and Mercedes and Annette were feeding each other the petite fours that were served for dessert. Felix watched them with soft eyes, but Sylvain watched Felix. When they left the dinner table Felix and Annette went to their bedroom. Sylvain and Mercedes went to the guest room long enough to refresh themselves, share a few bone-meltingly soft kisses, and then made their way to the master bedroom.

The next morning, Sylvain would be the first to the breakfast table, drinking coffee and reading a book while he waited for his friends. He would spend his time alone glancing at the words on the page while thinking back to their long night. It had been awkward at first, of course. But at some point the four of them had tumbled into bed and after that everything melted into bliss. A few images stood out to Sylvain in the bright morning. Finally, _finally_ getting the chance to kiss Felix while the women undressed him, swapping kisses as they went. Annette’s adorable ass stuck high in the air while she licked and sucked Mercedes’ clit and Felix tweaked her nipples and slid his cock into her mouth. Mercedes’ soft breast in his mouth, Annette at his side teasing Mercedes’ other nipple, and Felix’s fingers fucking the both of them. Penetrating Felix while he fucked Annette and she ate out Mercedes. And finally, the pile of them filthy with sweat and saliva and come barely taking a second to tidy up before they were all falling asleep. 

Mercedes might have been the last one awake, because Sylvain was tucked under the blanket with Felix’s back to his, Annette as his little spoon, and Mercedes at the end snuggling her pillow when he woke up. She wasn’t a very cuddly sleeper, it turned out.

He had been very impressive, sneaking out of bed to take a leak, clean out his mouth, and then head into the master sitting room to order coffee and pastries wearing a robe and several love bites of mysterious origin, all just able to be hidden by the robe so long as he sat still.

-.-.-

The truth was out, and Felix was stunned, though he tried to keep the surprise off his face. He’d thought he and Annette could make a peaceful, largely contented life while burdened by their feelings. But here was Mercedes, confessing her love to his wife serenely. When Annette was finished gaping like a particularly cute fish, she’d confessed her mutual affections. Felix turned to Sylvain, who looked at the women with joy and pride. Then Sylvain turned to him, and Felix could see all his wild hopes in Sylvain’s eyes. He nodded, trying to signal what he felt, and his heart felt lighter at the understanding on Sylvain’s face.

After a dinner that was more anticipatory than awkward, Annette and Felix went hand in hand to their bedroom. Between the household staff and Annette’s tendency to leave no chore undone the room was spic-and-span, but Annette still took a minute to fluff the pillows before trotting away to make sure she was equally spic-and-span. Felix might have normally followed her for a moment, she was humming and he was wondering what sort of lyrics she would invent for such a scenario. 

Instead he took a moment to pause and consider what had just happened. Somehow, incredibly, his and Annette’s impossible feelings were mutual. And now, there was the question of what they were going to do now. The obivious answer seemed to be sex, but how they were going to do so was even a question. When Annette came back to the bedroom, some fresh rouge on her cheeks, Felix asked her what she wanted.

“If I get to be selfish,” she said thoughtfully, “then I want you and Mercy with me. Not if it makes you uncomfortable, though.” The thought of being in bed with Mercedes was not a bad one. She was pretty enough, and probably knew what she wanted well enough to be a good partner, but Felix felt nothing towards her except friendship.

“What about Sylvain?” he asked, examining her face casually.

“He’s probably really good in the bedroom, buuuuut…” she dragged the sound out and bit her lip. She considered things for a moment, then her expression shifted. “I like him okay. But you and Mercie love him, and I love you. It might be a little weird at first, but I think I can be okay with him. Maybe I’ll even like it.” She tried waggling her eyebrows suggestively, but it only looked silly on her sweet face and Felix couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips. Annette pouted, he kissed her, and all was right with the world.

Things were still awkward when Mercedes and Sylvain arrived, draping their robes over the back of a comfortable reading chair. Though it was only about ten minutes of talking, their discussion on boundaries felt much longer. But then Sylvain kissed Mercedes hard on the mouth, then went to Felix and did the same, and things got easier after that. 

And lying in bed, awakened by the rays of morning light peeking through the curtains, Felix had time to notice the empty space between him and Annette where Sylvain would have fit before he was caught up in memories. Because he had finally kissed Sylvain, and while that happened Mercedes and Annette were undressing him and sharing kisses. He finally got the chance to pull Sylvain’s hair and hear a pleasurable groan rattle in his chest and bite Sylvain’s throat.

And then there was so much more. Mercedes sucked his cock and he twisted and tormented her nipples while Annette ate her out and Sylvain openly stared, jerking himself off at the sight. He and Sylvain fingered Annette together while Mercedes provoked noises from her husband with her clever mouth, licking and kissing and massaging his taint and teasing his cock. Annette laid on Mercedes their mouths on each other’s cunts and Felix was able to fuck Annette, get massaged by Mercedes’ tongue, and get his own tongue as far down Sylvain’s throat as possible.

And in the end Felix watched Annette’s tongue slide into Mercedes while he gripped her ass tight enough to bruise and fucked her, forced to go at Sylvain’s rhythm as he thrust hard and slow, accelerating just a little too slowly for Felix’s natural rhythm. He’d come harder than he ever had in his life with the two people he wanted most in front and behind him.

Felix fetched a clean wash rag from a box under the bed and soaked it in the water basin, scrubbing dry saliva off his neck. He had fallen asleep, back-to-back with Sylvain, before he’d gotten a chance to wipe himself down. Then he got dressed in some loose trousers and light shirt and went into the sitting room, where Sylvain was sitting with a cup of coffee, a plate of assorted pastries, a book in his hand, and a half-hard erection making a tent in his robe.

“Is the coffee still hot?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Sylvain said, not looking up from his book despite the fact he was clearly not looking at the pages. He picked up a pastry, finally disturbing the plate. Felix sat down at the small, round table and poured himself a black coffee. 

-.-.-

When Mercedes and Sylvain walked into Felix and Annette’s private sitting room she felt awkwardness settle around the four of them. They had a definitive end goal in mind, naked and together in bed. But how to get there?

“Is there anything you don’t want to do, or don’t want done to you?” she asked, thinking of how she and Sylvain started exploring the delights of the marriage bed.

That broke the ice somewhat. Mercedes made her intentions to _do things_ known and that made so much easier to continue talking. Annette didn’t want anything touching her anus, and _please _don’t spit bodily fluids on the duvet if you can help it. Sylvain said “no blood” in a way that didn’t invite conversation, and then teased he was up for anything else. Felix didn’t want his nipples played with, or to be made to speak. And Mercedes asked for the same thing she did when she and Sylvain made love for the first time. “Treat me kindly,” she said. “I’m happy to do whatever you want, but use kind words and no pain.”

And that made everything easier. Mercedes delicately adjusted her plans for Annette, and made notes not to chatter to Felix unless she absolutely needed to know something. 

And then Mercedes took Annette’s hand and the pair of them waltzed into the bedroom. Mercedes peppered Annette’s cheeks with kisses, not moving from her task when she heard the men enter and the door close. Sylvain was already tearing off his clothes and Annette winked to Mercedes and tilted her head towards Felix.

They stood behind Felix and Annette lead Mercedes in undressing him. For a moment it felt odd, but she got used to it. In a way, she was facilitating Sylvain’s pleasure, and that was something she was happy to do. She swapped kisses with Annette as more and more fabric hit the ground, and Annette pulled Felix, who pulled Sylvain, who pulled her onto the bed. 

And from there she fell into a haze of sex. Her mouth was eager and open and during the night she happily sucked on Sylvain, Annette, and Felix’s sexes, the tastes blending into a flavour of pure sex. She faded into a being of wanting, with hands and mouths on her breasts and fingers and mouths on her sex and all matter of things in her mouth. Sylvain made love to her and Annette worked her into bliss with her tongue while she lavished Annette’s clit and Felix’s staff with her mouth. She must have come several times, but she managed to gather her mind long enough to help her lovers clean off and ensure the candles were out before she fell asleep, clutching a cool, smooth pillow to her hickey-covered breast. 

When she stumbled out of bed the next morning she slipped on a robe and joined Felix and Sylvain for breakfast. She drank coffee to get the taste of sleep and not drinking water after doing a lot of oral sex from her mouth, and then nibbled on a pastry. There were things on her mind, about how their relationship would work, but it was best to wait for Annette before the discussion began. She had to be incredibly tired to be the last one awake, so Mercedes left her to rest some more.

-.-.-

Annette couldn’t be nervous or shy, not with the knowledge that Mercedes loved her back, and Sylvain loved Felix. She wrapped her arms around Felix and pulled him into their bed, kissing his neck while he and Sylvain made out. She was happy and aroused and blissfully, incandescently in love. 

And they had a long night of celebrating those feelings. She sucked Mercedes’ pussy while Felix played with her breasts, Sylvain watching them and commenting with filthy, wonderful ideas. She and Mercedes lavished each other’s sexes with attention while their husbands fucked them. In a more leisurely moment Annette tended to Felix’s erection with her hand, and he returned the favour. Then Sylvain joined Felix and Mercedes was somewhere under him, her mind far away and filled with sex instead.

There was a moment where Sylvain had Mercedes laid out on him and tried to have both him and Felix inside her, but Mercedes was so lost in pleasure she came before they could do anything, and was too sensitive to be touched for a while. So Annette bounced on Felix’s hips and kissed him while Sylvain soothed Mercedes for a moment, giving her a chance to find her mind.

And in the end, Annette had been exactly where she wanted to be; her face between Mercedes’ thighs, Felix in her thrusting to Sylvain’s rhythm, and all of them tired and blissed out and seeking just one more orgasm. In the end Mercedes cried out feebly in a final, exhausted rush, and so did Sylvain, and after half a minute Felix was fucking Annette at a familiar pace, and he choked out, “Please”. That’s all Annette needed to hear to find one last orgasm in her, and she came gasping and drooling onto the duvet. Felix spilled into her and that was it. They wore themselves out.

Mercedes was the first, astonishingly, to find the strength to stand and helped Annette get cleaned off. Annette rolled into someone’s chest and she was so comfortable and tired that she couldn’t find it in her to feel even a little weird when she realised she was resting in Sylvain’s arms. 

And to her surprise, Annette was the last of them to get out of bed. She woke up feeling stiff, but great. She trotted into the sitting room wearing one of Felix’s old shirts and was met with the sight of the other three in robes, sipping coffee and sharing pastries.

“Good morning, dearest,” Mercedes said, and Annette’s heart leapt in joy. She wished Mercedes a good morning back and took a seat, pouring out a glass of water and picking one of the last good pastries off the plate.

In the bright light of morning Annette could better see that there were gonna be negotiations in the future, understandings of what their relationship could be. But those conversations would best be had once they were all dressed and had a chance to comb their hair. For now, Annette enjoyed the peace of knowing both that her heart’s desires were fulfilled, and there was no reason to believe this would be a one-time event.


End file.
